Love will come through
by Mytry
Summary: Lucas and Haley finding their way to another settled in season 1. Lucas kisses Haley out of the blue and doesn t know why...at first.
1. Chapter 1

It was always them against the world. But it took them a long time to realize that they meant to be more than friends.

It all began when Haley started dating Nathan. Lucas wasn't very happy about it but he tried to respect the relationship for Haley. That was the least he could do. But the tension rose as Haley caught Lucas kissing Peyton. Later that night she walked to his house to hear him admitting, that he is cheating on Brooke.

„I saw you kissing which is a really jackass move considering you have a girlfriend named Brooke."

„Don't lecture me Haley, I know that."

But the talking was going into the wrong direction because Lucas confronted Haley with her relationship to Nathan.

„Is that what you tell yourself everytime you kissing him, that you're doing it for me?... Because if it is so, then you better kiss me instead of him."

„What?? What's that supposed to mean."

She got no answer but Lucas's lips on hers. She was so shocked by this movement that she didn't stop him at first. But when she realized who she was kissing, she backed off.

He could tell that her look at this moment was more confused than angry.

„What was that about?" Haley couldn´t understand why he did this. Honestly she liked it und liked him. That´s for sure. But he´s her best friend and that´s it.

„I don´t know Haley. I gotta go. Pick up my Mom from the airport."

„No!"

„No?"

„No, you can´t walk away right now. Because if you do, we won´t talk for days because we´re both too embaressed or cunfused to do so. So, could you please tell me, why you ki...why you did what you did?" Haley spoke so fast, that Lucas could hardly understand what she was saying.

„Haley, you know me. Why don´t YOU tell me? But the quick version because I really have to pick up my mom or she will worry too much, as always."

Lucas hoped that Haley could answer his question because his mind was spinning. He wasn´t able to explain what happend. It was a sudden moment where he just acted und wasn´t thinking. It was a little bit like it was with Peyton in the motel room. But that was a weird thought. It was Haley he was now talking to, not Peyton. She´s just his best friend.

„Okay, just this once I´m doing the explanation for you: You are jealous." Haley said.

„What? Are you crazy? Why should I? It´s just you!" Lucas said and regret it immediately.

„Ouch! That hurts." Haley said trying not to show how dissapointed she really was.

„Okay, I didn´t mean it that way and you know it."

„Yeah I know, somewhere deep inside of me is a place that is used to your misunderstandings. And I only meant jealous in a friend sort of way. I think you´re jealous that I spend so much time with Nathan. And now pick up your mom. We´ll talk later. Don´t think we´re finished yet. Only in your dreams."

„How´d you know I was dreaming of you" Lucas said with a grin on his face.

„Go before I hurt you, and I don´t mean verbal! Call me later." Haley said with the same grin.

Just that you know: the accident never happenend. Enjoy reading!

Lucas picked up his mom and brought her home.

Karen recognized that her son was very quiet the long way home. Keith did all the talking because he was very nervous having Karen back.

When Keith left the house Karen spoke up.

„Honey, is everything ok? You´ve been more quiet as usual. Any deep thoughts you want to share?"

„Yeah, but not now... I know it´s pretty late right but can I go out for an hour. It won´t be take too long. Promise." Lucas said.

„Ok, but only tonight. I left for 6 weeks and I want to share some time with my son."

„Thanks mom. See you later."

„Why do you asume that I will be still awake?"

„Because you´re my mom", Lucas said grinning and giving her a hug.

He wasn't sure why he asked his mom for this go-out-time but he started to walk and thinking about everything that happened this day. And he ended in front of a house. A house with a red door.

He took his mobile phone and dialed a number.

„Hey you, I know you wanted to talk but I have to do something. I´ll meet you tomorrow."

He would never forget to call Haley except for that several times since he´s been dating Brooke. And he hates that. But now he had to focus on other things. So he started to dial another number.

„Hey, Brooke speaking."

„Hey, It´s Lucas. I´m on the outside and I know it´s late but can we talk?"

„Sure, i´ll open the door. Give me a second."

When they were in Brookes room she started to worry because he wasn´t talking.

„Lucas, if you wanna break up, then tell me straight in the eye. But I can´t stand this silence any longer." Brooke said almost crying.

„What?" Lucas was confused.

„She told me that you kissed." The first tear arrived on her cheek.

„What are you talking about? When?" Lucas was more confused than ever.

„She´s my best friend. She had to tell me."

„Since when are you and Haley best friends?"

A big question was formed on Brookes face. Why was he talking about Haley? Suddenly she imagined a possible connection and befor she could think she began asking:

„You kissed Haley?? Lukas, you're such an asshole! Two girls to have trouble with wasn´t enough? How could you do this to me? Or Peyton? I never thought Haley would be hitting on you unless you´re in no relationship."

„Oh, you were talking about Peyton. I´m sorry. You misunderstood! I wasn´t kissing Haley. I mean I was, but it was innocent." Kind of, he thought, not really convincing himself. „She is just my best friend. And I´m really sorry for kissing Peyton, but we both know the chemistry we had never totally faded. It sucks that I am hurting you with this news, but I got to be honest."

„Yeah, I´m hurt. And it sucks, but Peyton is my best friend and she supported me, so I guess I have to support her. But just that you know: it´ll take some time for me to be cool with it. Until then I will not be around that much. You have to understand. And stop kissing Haley!"

„It never really started. It was stupid. I was just upset because she was spending so much time with Nathan."

„Upset or jealous?" Brooke asked. „You have to ask yourself a pretty important question. You just broke up with a me for Peyton but it wasn´t Peyton who was the last girl you kissed. You better be honest this time or you will turn into a jerk I don´t want to know. You wanna be with Peyton or is this just a game for you? The hidden feeling, does it now turn you to Haley?"

„Feelings for Haley? She´s like a sister to me! I can´t believe we´re having this conversation. But I owe it to you to think about what you said. Haley will always be my Haley but not in the way you think. Look, I gotta go. My mom is gonna worry. I´m really sorry that...you know, but I´m there for you when you're ready to be friends. Just because I´m not in love with you does not mean that I don´t care about you." After finishing that sentence he gave her a light kiss on her forehead and left. But on his way home he had a lot time to think...

„Me jealous... what a funny thought. I just did it because...because...I don´t know why but it was innocent and meant nothing...but I haven´t thought, that she is such a good kisser. ARGH! Wrong thought. This is Haley! This day is all messed up. I better sleep over it. Tomorrow will hopefully be a better day."

With this on his mind he stepped into his room, finding his mom laying on his bed.

„Mom, wake up. I´m home."

„Uh? Ah, honey, you´re back. Haley called. She was worried because you didn´t call back. Everthings okay with you two?"

„Yes mom, everything will be alright." Lucas tried to calm her down.

„Will be? So there´s something not okay..." Karen asked curious.

„Mom, I´m really tired." Lucas said almost closing his eyes," It was nothing. Just a kiss. You don´t have to worry."

But Karen got curious. „A kiss? With who?"

But Lucas was already asleep not knowing his mom hearing him mumbling Haleys name.

„Oh boy... you´re in trouble." Karen said grinning while leaving his room.

Lucas woke up with a smile on his face and didn´t knew why. Hearing some noise from the kitchen he got up to join his mother for breakfast. When he entered the room he saw Haley sitting at the table. He leaned down to her, gave her a kiss as if this was a usual habit for him, and then he turned to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„What´s wrong Ma?" Lucas asked when he saw her confused look.

„You realize that you just kissed Haley, right?" Karen said.

Before he could answer he felt a punch right in his stomach and his face was filled with pain.

„Ouch!! What was that for?!"

„That was for kissing me again. What´s wrong with you?" Haley was furious.

„Oh, so I´m really awake and not dreaming? Ew, I kissed you? This is turning into a nightmare."

„You are gonna be so sorry!" Haley said punching him again.

„And what was that for??"

„For saying that kissing me would be a nightmare. Nathan didn't seem to mind."

Karen was looking from one to another and couldn´t´help but smiling. These two were fighting so passionately. She wasn't sure about Haley but now she knew what was wrong with her son. Her was obviously in love with Haley.


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh yeah. I forgot. Nathan is the nightmare!" Lucas said.

Karen thought it would be better to leave the battlefield of love but Haley and Lucas didn´t even notice.

They were driving to school in total silence.

„Okay Luke. Why are we fighting again. This is ridicolous."

„Because...mh...maybe because..." Lucas didn´t know what to answer. But then they heard a loud voice from behind.

„Tutorgirl!!!"

Lucas saw Brooke coming and left pretty quickly and Haley couldn´t do anything but stare because she thought he doesn´t want to talk to her anymore and is still angry.

„Hey You. Hope you're not kissing my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend lately" Brooke said with a big grin.

Haleys face went immediately red.

„Whow, Tutorgirl. Strike a nerve?" She said even more grinning. „Lucas told me."

„Wait. Exboyfriend? Since when?" Haley asked

„Yesterday. He came by after he and Keith brought Karen home. He seemed very distracted. You must be a hell of a kisser. But you better stop because he´s with Peyton now."

„First of all, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Second, I´m sorry he broke up with you. And third...I can´t believe he wouldn´t tell me! But that explains why he left when you called me... So, he´s with Peyton now?"

„At least I think so. Why? You didn't kiss him again, did you?" Brooke said laughing.

„He started it!" Haley shouted immediately in defense. That got Brookes attention.

„HE DID WHAT?!? Haley, see you later. I definitely need to talk to Lucas." And before Haley even could answer she was running into the direction Lucas left.

„Ah... yeah, okay. See you later." Haley couldn´t help but thinking that she started something horribly wrong. She shouldn´t mention that second kiss.

„LUCAS SCOTT!" Brooke was running through the hallway to reach him.

„Oh, hey Brooke. I know you need time and space..." Lucas started.

„Forget time and space. We need to talk. NOW!" And before finishing her sentence she dragged Lucas into an empty classroom.

„Why on earth would you kiss Haley again? Haven´t we talked about it? What is wrong with you?" The whole time she was speaking she punched him on the arm.

„Brooke! Stop punching me, Haley managed to do that this morning for you."

„And she had every right to do so!" Brooke answered.

„I know. I don´t wanna talk about it."

„But you have to, because I don´t want to talk to Peyton before I know the truth. I won´t lie to her and if she finds out that you kissed Haley I don´t want to be the one jumping to conclusions and maybe tell her a wrong story which will hurt her."

„And what story would that be? I´m curious." Maybe Brooke got an answer for Lucas because he still had no idea why he did it...the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

„And who is the smart one right now?" Brooke asked. „Reading all those books doesn´t seem to make you brighter if you can´t answer that question to yourself!"

Ans with that she started to walk away.

„Brooke, wait. What you´re gonna tell Peyton? Will you even tell her? „

„Noooo, it´s not my job to tell her... You will! Today!" Brooke left the classroom and left Lucas alone. He wasn´t sure how he would deal lunchtime with seeing his ex-girlfriend, his hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend and his best friend who he kissed recently. Talking to Peyton would be the hardest part of the day because he knew he had to explain her why he kissed Haley. And there was no way he could tell Peyton that he enjoyed kissing Haley.

Peyton walked up to Lucas.

Hey, Lucas. Brooke said you wanted to talk to me."

„Yeah. I wanted to tell you about...about thid book you should read. „ He wasn´t able to tell her because he wasn´t sure if the kiss with Haley meant more to him than he would´ve ever admit.

„Okay, but the way Brooke looked at me I expected something more dramatic and serious. And by the way you just lied to me, and don´t deny it, I think you should really think abaout what you tell me next!"

Peyton was angry. She almost risked her friendship with Brooke for Lucas and he got the nerve to lie to her.

„I´m sorry. I just can´t tell you until I know myself what´s wrong here."

„What is wrong? Are you breaking up with me before we even start dating?! When were you gonna tell me?" Peyton screamed so loud that few people nearby heard the whole conversation. It wasn´t in Peyton´s character to play the DramaQueen in public like Brooke, but right now it felt really good.

One of the few people was Haley, but she only heard the last sentence. She wanted to rescue her best friend before Peyton would slap him in her anger.

„Hey, Peyton. I´m sorry. It was just an impulse. He would never kiss me for real. We´re just best friends. There´s no need to freak out. I punished him enough. Believe me." Haley tried tp explain to Peyton how innocent the kisses were. Haley thought Peyton was upset because Lucas told her about that.

„He did what?"

„Wait. Luke, you didn't tell her? I thought that´s what you´re talking about."

„No, we weren ´t." Lucas said with his head turning to the ground.

Peyton was confused.

„So, Haley. Lucas kissed you? What kiss? Best-friends-kiss or more like a I-wanna-screw-you-kiss?"

„The first kiss..." Haley wasn´t able to continue her sentence.

„The FIRST? He kissed you more than one time? That´s enough. Lucas, stay away from me. Go, steal your brothers girlfriends. It´s not a first. And Haley: Good luck with your decision between a Scott and a Scott. One was a jackass an the other one is becoming one."

With that Peyton left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is my mind**

„Luke, I´m so sorry! I didn´t meant to..." Haley mumbled.

„Yeah, I know. This just sucks." Lucas walked away and left Haley standing alone but the rest of the school was staring at her.

„Great" Haley thought „now everybody thinks I´m with Lucas. This ist just great." She was angry because she screwed it all up for Lucas and Peyton.

„At least Nathan and I are ok. Oh my god! Nathan. I have to find him." Haley checked her watch and sighed. „Tutor session with Nathan. Perfect timing to tell him the whole drama before he finds out from Peyton or Brooke."

Haley was walking towards Nathan who was sitting in the Tutorcenter waiting for her. His grades have gotten better but they still continued tutoring. When she watched him there she wondered how she happened to be the girlfriend of her best friends enemey/ half-brother. Luke was always supportive but that was only because she asked him to be. Nathan changed from his jackass-behaviour but there was still a rival between the two.

„Hey Nathan. Sorry I´m late."

„Whatever." said Nathan wirhout even looking up.

„Oh, so you´ve heard about ... the little argument Lucas and Peyton had."

„No, I heard a story about my girlfriend who is a cheating bitch."

„Nathan! It is all a misunderstanding. Peyton got it all wrong. There´s nothing going on between me and Lucas. He´s like a brother to me!" A good kissing brother though, she thought to herself. But now she had to focus on Nathan to save their relationship.

„Okay Haley, when you swear that you didn´t kiss Lucas I will believe you." Nathan calmed down a bit because he knew that she would never lie to him.

„Ahmmm..."

„I´m waiting Haley. What´s wrong?" He got nervous.

„Technically he did kiss me..." she whispered. She was afraid how Nathan would react to it.

„WHY?!?"

„I...I don´t know. I think he was jealous because I´m spending so much time with you."

„Did you let him?"

„Haley was confused. „What?"

„Did you let him kiss you?" Nathan asked.

„Nathan, he´s just my best friend. There´s nothing going on. It´s only a platonic friendship. You know that. ..."

„You didn´t say no to my question. So I guess I have my answer."

Nathan packed his bag and left the tutoring center immediately. He couldn´t believe that of all people Haley let this happen. He thought he was still too lucky to have her in his life and as his girlfriend but suddenly all that changed by one kiss. He knew that Haley would never just do anything without ever thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Then slowly grows**

„Knock, Knock. Luke, can I come in?" Haley was sneaking into Lucas' room to check on him.

Lucas was sitting in front of his computer. A picture of Peyton was on his screen while a framed photo was in his left hand. He sat there quite a while not knowing what else to do. He felt like just one day changed all his future plans. At least his plans of being together with Peyton. He was so sure that he wanted Peyton above everything else but than the strange kisses with Haley happened. He looked at the photo of them, Haley riding on Lucas' back. He remembered when his mom took it 1 year ago. It was her birthday but instead of having a party at her house she had one at the house where Lucas and Karen lived because she was already most of her time there. Lucas and the Rivercourt guys had planned the whole thing with lots of childish plays. Haley loved it and loved the guys for playing with her. Lucas thought about that beautiful girl who pretended for one day that they were 8 years old again when there where no such things as relationship problems.

And than there was Peyton. This mysterious girl whom he thought being in love with.

„Lucas? Is everything okay?" Haley asked.

„Oh. Hey Hales. I didn´t hear you."

„Yeah, I noticed." She looked at the picture in his hand. „Are you going down memory lane?"

„I was just thinking of that day my mom took that. It was a lot of fun." Lucas said his eyes still focussing the photo.

„You think? I just remember you complaining how heavy I was!"

„The funny part was that you actually believed me that you were kind of heavy." Lucas laughed.

„Why did you kiss me?"

Lucas laughter froze with that question. He really wanted to have an answer for her but he had none. He owed her an explanation but he wasn´t ready to admit what he figured out in the last hour staring at the photo. Being in love with Haley never came to his mind until he subcontiously acted like her boyfriend. He kissed her because he wanted to. And the taste of her sweet lips on his reminded him how different it was from kissing Brooke or Peyton. It was different in a good way because it felt natural. The thought of sharing her with Nathan brought him back to reality.

„Luke, I´m still waiting for an answer!" said Haley impatiently.

„What did you feel?" Lucas asked her.

„What do you mean?! I´m with Nathan!"

„That´s no answer to my question. Leaving Nathan out of all this, what did you feel when we kissed?"

„First of all WE never kissed. You kissed me. And second: if I remember correctly I asked you a question first. Maybe I answer yours if you answer mine."

„Hales this isn´t fair!" Lucas said.

„Fair? Is it fair that you ruined my relationship with Nathan? He thinks that there´s something going on between us. Luke, I´m the good you-can-depend-on-me-girl. I´m no cheating whore. But Nathan thinks that I am. You wanna know what I felt? I felt miserable kissing you because I had a boyfriend and normally I´m better than that. I´m better than other girls who switch boyfriends by the weekend!" Haley got furious while letting everything out. She didn´t want to yell at him but she got carried away by her emotions.

„You said 'kissing you'.

Haley got confused. „What?"

„You said 'I felt miserable kissing you'. So you did kiss me. WE kissed, not only me. Don´t deny it. You want an answer for your question. Here it is: I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you again and I want to kiss you now."

„But Luke.."

She wasn´t able to speak anymore. She wanted to tell him that they are only friends and that the was hoping that things are working out with Nathan soon but when she looked into his eyes she saw how serious he was. She saw these beautiful eyes in a different light and without even having realized it she had moved her head into his direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling A Moment**

Their foreheads touched and their lips got closer and closer.

„Hales?" Lucas was barely whispering.

When she heard her name she snapped back to reality.

„I´m sorry. I..."

„No, you´re not."

„What?"

„You´re not sorry. At least you shouldn´t be. Please just for once don´t think about it and just do it. Don´t you wanna know if there´s something more."

„No Luke, I don´t wanna know. We had our chance all these years. We´re best friends and we´re good as friends. I don´t want to risk losing that. Can´t we just pretend all this didn´t happen?"

„No Hales, I can´t. You wanna know why?"

„Why?"

But instead of an answer he kissed her again.

„Because of the feeling that I get when I do this. Because you´re the most beautiful girl I know. Because I love that your lips taste like strawberries. Because you know me better than anybody else. And I was just too dumb to realize it till now. You said that we had our chance but your wrong. You can´t make this go away just by saying 'Time´s up'. „

Deep inside her she knew that he was right. Maybe she just ignored what was in front of her all along. But they were friends all these years. Why did it have to be now?!

„Luke, I can´t. I can´t mess up everything. What if it doesn´t work out? Then I have no boyfriend but most important I would have no best friend. I just can´t risk that." She was almost in tears when she said that.

„I understand." said Lucas in a low voice not even looking at her „but can I get just one last kiss Hales?"

„Lucas.."

„Just one kiss. As goodbye." He knew he took a big risk on asking but he had a slight hope that she wouldn´t deny him this one last favour. He is her best friend after all.

„I feel already akward about the whole situation Luke. I don´t want to complicate things more than they are right now."

„Come on, Hales. You can´t do more damage. I have to deal with this feelings, not you, right?"

„Uhm, yeah. I guess you´re right. Just one last kiss and then I want my best friend back."

„You never lost him. Trust me." Luke told her sincerely.

Haley came closer to him. Lucas wanted to reach out to her but was afraid that she would chicken out if he did. These few seconds felt like hours in Haleys mind. She was thinking about how to approach him without getting his hopes up but giving him a last kiss he deserves. A kiss between the harmless ones they shared as best friends and the ones she gives Nathan. A mostly she was scared of loosing control. Because if she couldn´t control it Luke would´ve been right on everything.

Haley was thinking a lot in these seconds: „What if Nathan finds out about this last kiss? Tongue or no tongue? No Haley, no tongue! Too dangerous. But what is he expecting? It´s not like we made a contract on how I have to kiss him. But it´s gonna be his last. You have to make it memorable for him. Tongue after all? Think quick because his head is just inches away. Whatever, just kiss him like you kiss Nathan. It won´t kill me and he will be satiesfied. Just think about Nathan."

So she crossed her hands behind his neck and closed her eyes before she started kissing him. He didn´t expected her to kiss him like this but he had hoped for it. When she opened her mouth and deepend the kiss Lucas felt like he was in heaven. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and didn´t want it to stop although he knew that Haley would stop soon. But something strange happened. She didn´t stop.

Haley was surprised how good it felt to kiss him and the strangest thing of all was, that she wasn´t thinking about Nathan. She was thinking about Lucas: „No. He can´t be right. This can´t be happening. Oh my god, it feels so good beeing in his arms!"


End file.
